Mobile devices such as smart phones, tablets and laptop computers are easy to steal or lose. Mobile device security is important to prevent unauthorized access to information (e.g., personal information) stored on a mobile device. A device lock is an example security solution that locks a display screen of a mobile device when the mobile device enters the sleep mode, and prompts a user to enter access information (e.g., a personal identification number (PIN), a password, or a pattern) to unlock the display screen when the user awakens the mobile device from the sleep mode. An application lock is another example security solution that locks a mobile application on a mobile device when a user signs out of the mobile application or after an idle period of time, and prompts the user to enter access information to unlock the mobile application when the user attempts to access the mobile application. These example security solutions, however, typically interfere with user experience.